


table for two

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, breaking up, that's it skhfdsjkhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: "Well, I wanted to ask," Lance lets go of his piercings and runs his hand through his hair. "D'you think... d'you think we should've gone through with it?"Keith raises an eyebrow, confused by the question. "It?" he asks.Lance sighs, and takes a long sip of his hot chocolate before answering. "Getting married." His voice is soft and quiet, almost inaudible.





	table for two

They meet at Clyde's. 

The small cafe is almost completely full by the time Keith walks in. What feels like hundreds of people hustle and bustle about in the tiny space, bumping into each other and trying not to spill their coffee onto another person. Coincidentally, that was how he and Lance first met. 

Keith's eyes search the cafe for Lance's mop of wavy brown hair. He checks the outside tables, the barstools, and even the worn couches in front of the faux fireplace. Nothing. Taking one last look at the far corner of the store, he finds him. At their table. Keith's heart clenches as he walks towards Lance, the back of his head facing him. 

"Lance?" he asks when he reaches the table, his voice shaking with nerves. Lance turns around and  _god._ He's exactly the same. Same wavy brown hair, though now styled with an undercut. Same sparkling blue eyes. Same pierced ears, two small helix piercings and one jet black stud in his earlobes. Same dazzling smile. Keith misses that smile. 

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Lance replies calmly, his voice surprisingly steady and welcome. Keith takes a seat across from him, noticing the steaming cup of coffee already in front of him.

"You already ordered?" Keith questions, his hands hesitantly enveloping the hot mug. 

"I know your favorite," Lance says simply, taking a sip from his own hot chocolate. Keith takes a sip from his own cup, and lets the hot black coffee with exactly one packet of sugar comfort him. Lance is right, he does remember his favorite. 

"Thanks," Keith says, taking another sip. He looks back at Lance, who is starting to look a bit more uncomfortable, as if just realizing who he is with. 

"I bet you're wondering why I invited you here," Lance sighs, making eye contact with Keith. 

Keith nods. "Yeah. That's definitely something that's been on my mind since you called." 

Lance's muscles noticeably tense. He drops his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand, gently pulling at his piercings. Keith remembers this as a nervous habit. 

"I...I had a question. Before we officially... y'know." Lance doesn't make an effort to meet Keith's eyes as he speaks. 

Keith glances out the window at the busy street, remembering all the afternoons and evenings they had spent at this table. Spent together. Keith looks back at Lance, who is still staring at his hot chocolate like his life depends on it. 

"Yeah. Go ahead," Keith encourages. He can already feel his throat closing up in anxiety. 

"It's kinda a dumb question, to be honest," Lance rambles. "I don't really know if I'll even get an answer from you but I've decided it's worth a shot so-"

"Just say the damn question, Lance," Keith snaps. "I don't have all day." 

Lance looks up at Keith, surprised by his sudden outburst. By the expression on Keith's face, Lance can tell he is shocked by what he said too. 

"Well, I wanted to ask," Lance lets go of his piercings and runs his hand through his hair. "D'you think... d'you think we should've gone through with it?"

Keith raises an eyebrow, confused by the question. "It?" he asks. 

Lance sighs, and takes a long sip of his hot chocolate before answering. "Getting married." His voice is soft and quiet, almost inaudible. 

Keith's heart drops ten thousand feet. "I-I don't know," he whispers back. 

"D'you think we would've been happy?" 

Keith stares into his almost empty cup of coffee, drinking the rest in one gulp. "I don't know about you," Keith taps his fingers on the mug, trying to answer as honestly as he can, "but I would've been over the moon, Lance." 

Lance gulps. "You-"

Keith catches his gaze. "You made me so happy, Lance. So incredibly happy. And when you asked...," Keith tears his eyes away from the blue ones. He can't let Lance see his eyes water with tears. "I thought I was living in a fairytale. You were going to be my husband. We were going to grow old together, maybe even have a family. And that was going to be that." 

Lance rubs his face with his hands, distressed. He already knew what Keith was going to say, but hearing the words come out of Keith's mouth hurt him more than he thought they would. "Keith, I'm so so-"

"Don't," Keith wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Please. I've heard enough sorry's from you already. I know why you didn't want to get married. And that's okay. As long as you're happy with her, I'm happy, okay? Can we not talk about this anymore?" 

Lance rests his head on the back on his chair, closing his eyes. "I know what I did was shitty," he admits, his eyes still closed. "And I know I hurt you beyond words can describe. But I wanted to talk to you today to ask,  _beg_ , you to move on." Lance lifts his head from the chair, opening his eyes. "Please. I can't watch you go through the rest of your life still hung up on me. I want you to be happy, I really do. So find another person to make you happy."

Keith chokes. "Find another person? It's not that simple!" Keith exclaims. " _You_ were my soulmate! I  _only want_ to marry you! Finding someone else makes it feel like I'm settling for less." Keith sighs. "But you have a point. I can't live like this, stuck on you. Even though you were the best fucking thing in my shitty,  _shitty_ life." Keith slumps against his seat. 

Lance's eyes scan Keith's broken expression. Once upon a time he would be able to fix him with just a quirky grin or a stupid joke. But they're not living in a fairytale anymore. 

"You'll be okay," Lance says. "You'll be okay." He almost reaches across the table to grab Keith's hand, like he's done the thousands of times they've been here. He catches himself, and stops. Keith notices. 

A text dings on Lance's phone. He glances over it, reading the several words on the screen. Keith recognizes the name and heart emojis next to it, and his heart hits the ocean. 

"I have to go," Lance says simply, grabbing his phone and keys from the table. "I'm sorry." He digs out a couple of dollars from his pocket for both of their drinks. "I'll see you around?"

Keith takes one last look at Lance's face. The light freckles dusted across his nose. The tiny mole on his jawline. The full, pink lips. Keith knows he'll never see Lance again, he'll make sure of it. He has one last chance to drink him in before he says goodbye, for good. 

"Yeah," Keith lies through his teeth, his heart pounding as Lance gives him one last look at his adorable smile. "I'll see you." 

Lance turns and walks out of the cafe, leaving Keith to stare at an empty mug and chair at a table for two. 

**Author's Note:**

> do i regret this? probably. 
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com  
> instagram: @88._.20


End file.
